


I'm Here For You

by loverboi



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Actually kind of sappy, Angst, Crossdressing, Happy Ending, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda, M/M, Making Out, POV Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, kind of, only brief - Freeform, self-promo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 10:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverboi/pseuds/loverboi
Summary: ThIS is what happens when you let me write a fic where Steve likes to cross dress.





	I'm Here For You

JULY 4, 1938

 

He was used to waking up to a cold bed and waking up shivering because his body couldn’t generate enough heat, Steve really was used to it. But that didn’t mean that it still didn’t hurt when he smelt like perfume and sex.

Oh, how it hurt, spending days alone while his boyfriend went and had the time of his life. But today was his twentieth birthday, and slowly, surely, his heart was breaking into more pieces than compared to when glass shattered. And all because the brunette found out he liked to crossdress.

**_“You’re a guy, Steve. My best guy, my pal, my boyfriend, my baby, but you just… You don’t look good in these kinds of things, not like gals do.”_ **

So despite the fact that Steve was one hundred percent sure he had ruined their relationship by showing Buck what he liked, Steve threw away all those girl clothes, gave them to girls who needed them, who would look good in them.

Lying in bed, the blonde couldn’t take it anymore. He needed to get out of the house, where all he was reminded of was that Bucky only pitied him now. He didn’t love him anymore. So, grabbing one of his asthma cigarettes, he lit it before he went up on the roof. 

The beautiful starry night sky was lit with colorful fireworks, and it reminded him of how his mother used to call him her little soldier, because he was born on the day the Americans declared independence from the British. 

It made his heart swell, because this was the first birthday that Bucky wasn’t here to spend with him. No matter how much he tried to change so that things could go back to normal, Bucky never wanted to spend any time with him. 

Which, brought him to his current thoughts. No one would care if he died. Maybe if his mom was still alive, he’d keep living for her, but she had died in 1936, due to tuberculosis. 

He sucked in a breath, and he stood up, going back inside, making his way to the bathroom. He needed to kill himself. Needed to. But he didn’t want Bucky to laugh at him if he caught him trying to put an end to his, seemingly worthless life. But oh, oh love sucked. 

Especially when your lover leaves you to cry your eyes out and feel absolutely worthless, like you should just fucking die, on your  _ birthday _ . 

 

JULY 12, 1938

 

Steve’s fingers shake, putting away the last of his… Girls clothing, that he hadn’t thrown out yet. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he sucked in a soft cry, shutting the cardboard box as another shuddered and ragged breath left his pale, thin lips. 

He pulled his sleeve down a bit to glance at the red self-harm scars he had inflicted upon his skin only yesterday, wiping away his tears away at the same time. He needed a way of coping, and yes, someone would have gone to their lover or a friend, or a parent or guardian, but Steve had none of that. He was twenty years old, he could deal with his goddamn depression without Bucky fretting over him. 

Things… Things had gone normal for the two, if you count Steve pretending to be happy when Bucky was around normal. He loved Bucky, and he was glad that Buck was loving on him again. 

He pulled down the long, oversized sleeve when he saw the door open. Confused, when he saw Bucky standing there, home from work a few hours early. “You’re home early,” the blonde noted, a look of complete confusion taking ahold of his features. 

His boyfriend, however, wore a sly grin, seeming unbothered by Steve’s observation. “Is that my sweater, puppy?” He asked, and Steve blushed deeply from both the nickname and his boyfriend’s tone of voice. He didn’t know why Bucky’s voice was husky all the damn time, but honestly, he wasn’t one to complain. He loved Bucky’s voice, it was one of the reasons he fell in love with him, other than his pretty greenish-blue eyes, and how caring he was. 

Bucky raised an eyebrow, and walked over to him, sitting next to him. “Puppy,  _ Stevie _ , what on dear Earth’s name is in the box?” He asked, and he put an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders. 

“It’s nothing important Buck.” The thin blonde whispered, tilting his neck to the side when the dark haired male started kissing and sucking at his neck. 

“You gonna tell me if I guess it right?”

“Depends. Are ya gonna keep looking at me like I’m your dinner,” the blonde retorted, a soft chuckle coming from his lips. He squealed however, when he heard Bucky growl against his neck, sucking and kissing hard and with a passion that it made Steve’s legs buckle. 

“Buck, ah! Q-quit it, Buck. You’re gonna leave a… A mark, if you keep that up.” He whimpers out in pleasure, his voice going to a soft submissive whisper. And the thing was, he wanted for Bucky to mark him, because god, the brunette had a possession kink, and it turned the blonde on like no tomorrow. 

“What’s in the box pup? Tell me and I’ll stop.” Bucky licked a line up Steve’s adam apple, and Steve drew out a soft cry of pleasure. “Cl-clothes that I-I was gonna donate to people who needed them.” 

Bucky perked up, and stopped teasing the blonde, much to Steve’s dismay. He picked the box up, and opened it, and almost immediately, he frowned. 

“B-Buck?” 

“Stevie, is this why you’ve been so sad lately? Because I told you that… You didn’t look good in these kinds of things?” The brunette had always been quite dramatic, but the silence Steve gave him told him that he was one hundred percent correct. 

Then Steve heard something he thought he would never hear as long as he lived. Bucky’s voice cracked, and he gave a soft cry as he put the box down and hugged his boyfriend tight, but not too tight to hurt him. 

“I’m sorry baby, so so sorry. I was a fuckin’ jerk. Don’t give ‘em away.”    
  
“Why not?”

“Because it makes you happy. And that’s what matters, and besides… Maybe it’s not normal for a guy to like to put on clothes designed for dames, but you know, it’s not exactly considered acceptable for a guy to be together with his pal like he would a dame.” 

Steve’s lips curled into a smile, before he nuzzles his boyfriend’s neck happily. “Oh Buck…” He murmurs softly, his normally pale cheeks going pink.

“Don’t get all mushy on me pup.” Bucky chuckled as he returned the gentle nestling, before a little grin curls onto his lips. “Now, why don’t you go change into this pretty outfit for me?” He says, pulling a little pink dress out of the box. 

Steve laughs softly, but nods. “You missed my birthday, jerk.” 

“I know baby. Heard you talking about killing yourself, and I just knew I had to do something before I lost the love of my life for good. I’ll make it up to you, promise doll.”

Bucky leaned over and kissed his cheek. Steve turned red, looking away from his gaze. “Oh, Buck. You’re such a jerk.” 

“But I’m your jerk, punk.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a roleplay idea I had, that I've posted on wattpad on my steve anon.


End file.
